contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
S3000 Sphinx
|credits_per_repair = 66.6 |invuln = 200 |set = 5|ammotype = .40 S&W |Magazine_capacity = 5 mags. -- 12 rnds. |firemodes = Semi |accuracy = 86 |recoil = 50 |damage = 42 |firerate = 45 |mobility = 80 |reload = 69 |penetration = 28 |effective_range = 42 damage at ≤ 15 meters |maximum_range = 8 damage at ≥ 75 meters }} |ammotype = .40 S&W |Magazine_capacity = 5 mags. -- 12 rnds. |firemodes = Semi |accuracy = 86 |recoil = 48 |damage = 36 |firerate = 45 |mobility = 77 |reload = 86 |penetration = 10 |effective_range = 36 damage at ≤ 15 meters |maximum_range = 8 damage at ≥ 75 meters }} "Sphinx 3000 developed from the 2000 model manufactured by the Swiss company Sphinx Systems Ltd. The highest quality of manufacturing and surface treatment, precision, and high mobility, through the use of titanium are the main advantages of this pistol." : — ''Description. The '''S3000 Sphinx' is a Set 5 handgun. Overview The S3000 Sphinx features very high accuracy, high recoil, moderate damage, moderate penetration, a fast fire-rate, moderate mobility, a moderately fast reload speed, very low damage fall-off, a good effective distance, a standard magazine size of 12 rounds, and a standard amount of reserve ammunition. Unlike the PM, PMM-12, Glock 17 DEVGRU, H&K USP Match, GSh-18, Yaryigin Grach, FN FNP-45T, Colt M1911A1, and TT, the S3000 Sphinx has access to Weapon Customization. This gives it a significant advantage over these nine low-caliber semi-auto pistols. Just like the FN 5-7 low-caliber semi-auto pistol, which is also from Set 5, the S3000 Sphinx can equip the Leupold FX-II 2x20 scope, giving it a significant advantage over all of the aforementioned pistols and also over all of the low-tier customizable low-caliber semi-auto pistols (i.e the H&K USP, Sig Sauer P226R, Springfield Operator TRP, and Beretta 92two). Overall, the S3000 Sphinx is a very balanced pistol. Although it only holds 12 rounds per magazine (as opposed to 15, 17, 18, or 30), the S3000 Sphinx is effective at up to long-range and is also one of only two low-caliber semi-auto pistols which are capable of equipping any form of optics. As such, the S3000 Sphinx is currently one of the top two customizable low-caliber semi-auto pistols in the game (there are currently 6 such pistols in total), alongside the FN 5-7. Performance Analysis and Comparisons Accuracy and Recoil The S3000 Sphinx has great accuracy, currently sitting at 86 points by default. With +5 accuracy from Scout Skills and the Surefire X400 tactical device equipped (providing +5 accuracy), the S3000 Sphinx will have 96 accuracy. Alongside this, with various silencers and sights equipped, the S3000 Sphinx can easily reach 100 accuracy. The S3000 Sphinx has relatively high recoil for a pistol. However, its recoil can be reduced to 25 points with Scout Skills (-10 and -15 pistol recoil) and can be reduced further by a few points with various Weapon Modifications equipped. So, the player will have no problems with recoil once they have acquired all of this. Optics The S3000 Sphinx can equip the Leupold FX-II 2x20 scope. Unfortunately, the S3000 Sphinx does not have access to other optics such as the Trijicon ACOG, Leupold Mark 4 CQ/T, or Leupold HAMR (hybrid optic), which can be equipped by high-caliber handguns including the TIS Desert Eagle, Tanfoglio Thor .500, Colt Python Elite, and Smith&Wesson Stealth Hunter. The Leupold FX-II 2x20 scope (FX-II) has good amount of zoom, estimated to be around x4 magnification. Unlike most scopes, the FX-II significantly lowers the vision movement speed (mouse), which can increase precision at long-range but can also lower the player's reaction time at close-range or mid-range. The rim of the FX-II scope is quite narrow, and the vision is very clear, however, the diameter of the scope is very narrow, causing the player to enter a severe "tunnel vision"; as such, the FX-II is said to have poor "informativity". Damage, Penetration, and Fire-Rate The S3000 Sphinx has decent damage (42) and an above-average fire-rate (45). Compared to the FN 5-7, its damage-per-second (DPS) at close range is very slightly higher (equivalent to +2 damage). The S3000 Sphinx also has a higher DPS than the H&K USP (equiv. +5 damage), Springfield Operator TRP (equiv. +5 damage), and Beretta 92two (equiv. +4 damage) by a larger margin, and a higher DPS than the Sig Sauer P226R by a huge margin (equiv. +16 damage). The S3000 Sphinx has decent penetration, sitting at 35 points by default. In comparison, the H&K USP and Beretta 92two have -5 penetration whereas the Sig Sauer P226R has +5 penetration and the Springfield Operator TRP has +8 penetration. However, all five of these pistols cannot come anywhere close to the FN 5-7, which, strangely, has 45 penetration (+10 compared to the S3000 Sphinx) despite the fact that has the lowest damage-per-bullet of all of these pistols. Mobility The S3000 Sphinx has fairly good mobility (80). Most low-caliber semi-auto pistols have similar mobility, so it's nothing special. Reload Speed The S3000 Sphinx has a decent reload speed (78). Its reload speed is not optimal, but it's good enough. Ammunition The S3000 Sphinx has the exact same amount of ammo, both rounds per magazine and reserve ammo, as the H&K USP and Sig Sauer P226R. The Springfield Operator TRP has slightly fewer rounds per magazine (10 vs 12) but a similar amount of reserve ammo. Meanwhile, the Beretta 92two has slightly more rounds per magazine (15 vs 12) and +15 reserve ammo by default. However, all five of these pistols cannot come anywhere close to the FN 5-7, which has an incredible 30 rounds per magazine (+18 compared to the S3000 Sphinx) and 180 reserve ammo by default (+120 compared to the S3000 Sphinx). Damage Fall-Off and Effective Distance The S3000 Sphinx is outclassed by the FN 5-7 in most aspects except for one key aspect — damage fall-off. Whereas the FN 5-7 loses around 90% of its damage at maximum range, the S300 Sphinx only loses around 80% of its damage at maximum range. As such, the S300 Sphinx ends up dealing around twice the damage of the FN 5-7 at maximum range. However, the FN 5-7 actually has a better effective distance than the S3000 Sphinx, which is also highly unusual since it is not exactly designed for long-range combat. The FN 5-7 has 30 meters of initial effective distance (the best among all low-caliber semi-auto pistols) and 80 meters of final effective distance, whereas the S3000 Sphinx only has 15 meters of initial effective distance and 75 meters of final effective distance. Still, the S3000 Sphinx's effective distance is equal to or better than the effective distances of the other four customizable low-caliber semi-auto pistols. W-Task "Tactical modification Sphinx 3000 pistol with a special silencer by Silencerco company has firmly taken position as one of the best pistols in the world." : ''— ''Description. By achieving 30 longshots, you unlock the Weapon customisation for the pistol. With it you can then add muzzle devices such as compensators and suppressors sights such as collimators and the FX-II pistol scope and the X-400 / KLESCH tactical device. These possible modifications make this pistol very suitable for close-mid ranged combat situations. Gallery Sphinx Aiming.gif|Sphinx aiming animation Sphinx Shooting.gif|Sphinx firing animation SphinxShooting2.gif|Sphinx shooting animation while aiming down sights. SphinxReloading.gif|Sphinx reload animation. SphinxSwitch.gif|Sphinx switching animation Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:W-Task Category:Tier 5 Category:Semi-Automatic